Marissa & Juice Half way out
by HeavenLeighSOA
Summary: What if when he sent her away to protect her, she came back with someone else, She claims she doesn't have a thing for him, but he clearly has one for her. How much could you handle? Juice/OC


Marissa was smiling and laughing with Nathan as they sat on her couch in the apartment she shared with Juice when she heard her fiancée's footsteps that echoed throughout the apartment. Marissa moved her eyes off of Nathan's as she heard Juice's voice when he said 'hello.' Marissa smiled, but it soon faded as she saw the look on Juice's face, it looked as if someone had just slapped him across the face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Marissa asked as she got off the couch and moved towards her fiancée who just stepped back from her.

Juice looked down at Marissa with his arms crossed over his chest as she walked towards him. He sighed, moving his eyes off of Marissa and put them on Nathan. "Mind if I talk to my fiancée alone." Juice said, not asking making it more of an order. Juice ignored Marissa's whisper to be nice, he was done being nice. He had been nice for the last six months that Nathan had been in Lawrence, around his fiancée. He was past done.

Marissa sighed; something must have put him in a bad mood again from the club, which honestly didn't surprise her. Lately he was always mad, but he normally didn't bring it home. "I'll see you later Nate." Marissa said with a soft smile in her voice as she watched him walk past her and out the front door. Marissa crossed her arms as she looked up at Juice. "What's up?" She asked softly.

Juice sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at her. "Why is he always here?" There was honestly no point in beating around the bush, might as well just get out everything he was feeling, hoping she would do the same. Juice moved past her as he went to sit down on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table.

Marissa raised her eyebrow. Really, he was going to start this again? "Because he doesn't have a lot of people here in Lawrence, his friends and family live in Belfast remember." Marissa stated, turning to face Juice as she spoke. She honestly didn't understand why he had to keep bringing up Nathan and acting as if Nathan was a threat to their relationship. Marissa sure as hell didn't see it that way.

Juice rolled his eyes as he lit one of his cigarettes taking a puff off of it before he sighed. "So maybe he should move back. He'd be happier there." Juice said moving his eyes up to his girl. Juice was tired of Nathan always being in his house, in his town, in his damn club for that matter.

Marissa scoffed as she leaned herself against the wall looking at Juice. "He's happy here. Why is that such a big deal to you?" Marissa asked, shaking her head before she grabbed some of the dirty plates off the coffee table and taking them into the kitchen. She sighed, putting them in water letting them soak as she looked out into the backyard.

Juice raised his eyebrow as she spoke; of course he was happy here. The girl he had a thing for was here. Juice narrowed his eyes as he jumped off the couch and followed after Marissa, grabbing her arm gently stopping her from going anywhere. "Course he's happy. You're here." Juice said his voice sounding frustrated.

Marissa rolled her eyes as she looked up at Juice, pulling her arm out of his grip. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not into him. He's not into me." Marissa said, she was really starting to get frustrated with Juice and the way he kept acting as if they second he turned his back Marissa would be off in Nathan's arms.

Juice scoffed as he moved away from her, taking a seat at the dining room table. He ashed his cigarette as he shook his head. He was getting tired of this, he felt like he was fighting for a girl who was supposed to already be with him. Juice ran a hand over his face before he looked at Marissa once more.

"What do you want me to say?" Marissa asked softly, calming down a little bit as she saw how defeated he looked. Marissa didn't like seeing Juice like this but he had to understand that she didn't feel the same way that Nathan felt. She wanted to be with Juice. Always.

Juice bit on his lip as he looked at Marissa. "I want you to be honest with yourself. The guy is in love with you. I want you to finally admit that." Juice said, getting up off the chair and walking towards Marissa. He took her hand in his, playing with her engagement ring before he sighed. "Be honest with yourself, and be honest with me."

Marissa shook her head as she looked down. "What does it matter Juice? I love you." She said sounding defeated as she moved her eyes back up to his. "I want to be with you, not him. I have never once wanted to be with him." Marissa said, the entire time she was in Ireland, she wanted to try and move on but she couldn't. It wasn't possible.

Juice let go of her hand, nodding his head to a couple letters that were on the kitchen table. "That's not true. According to your letters to Lauren, you wanted to be with him." Juice said once more taking a step back from her. He had found the letters when he was helping Jax and Lauren move and now he was just done.

Marissa moved her eyes to the letters sitting on the kitchen table. That wasn't fair. He was taking bits of the letter not the whole thing. He probably only read what he wanted to read, not what was actually there. A tear was brought to her eyes as she sighed. "Believe what you want. Sounds like you don't care what I say anyways." Marissa said as she scoffed, walking out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom.

Marissa sat on the bed for a moment looking at a picture of her and Juice. He didn't want to believe what she had to say. Marissa sighed, standing up and grabbing her small bag off the bed filled with her clothes, she headed down the stairs and out the door, not looking at Juice as she left. Marissa looked down at her hand as she sat in her truck, there was no longer a ring. She had left it on the bedside table with a note saying. 'You have my heart, I don't know how else to say it.' Marissa took one last look at the apartment before she drove off.


End file.
